She doesn't know what she's talking about
by NAVSO311
Summary: The Team watches My Big Fat American Gypsy Wedding and Dick, being a gypsy, hears some information that he knows is not true.


_**So I was watching My Big Fat American Gypsy Wedding and then I realized, "holy shit robin is a gypsy! This would make a hilarious fanfic." And then I thought, "I should ma**_ _ **ke the fanfic! It would be great!"**_

 _ **So here it is! Too bad I don't own Young justice or the other shows mentioned.**_

 ** _Um there's also a small warning: there could be what looks like racism or disrespecting the homosexual people but if it seems bad, tell me and please do not be offended._**

* * *

M'gann dusted her hands off, having just put the large chicken in the oven. She and the others were having a celebratory dinner when they came back in, today being the one year anniversary of the Team being founded. It was a hot day, beating the previous record in Happy Harbor, so the young alien girl and Kaldur stayed inside. He was quietly reading his book, an intense look coming on every once in a while.

"No! That is a horrible way to kill someone off! Just saying they're dead! Ugh!" He whispered, glaring at the book.

"Are you okay, Kal?" The nickname has become so traditional, even M'gann restorted to using it.

"No. The author killed off the character. He just apologized to his sister for being a horrible brother because he kind of made his sister's boyfriend his literal other half. They were bound. If one died, they both would. The bond broke in one of the previous books, but I took a break because it was suggested by the author herself to read the book that takes place 130 years prior to the first book serious. I now know who Will is and why Isabelle's necklace is so important. It came from her great great grandmother, Cecily Herondale. I think." Kaldur said in one breath.

"What book series?"

"The Mortal Instruments and the Infernal Devices. They have some odd family trees." He stated. He was about to continue, but the others rushed in.

"Hey guys, it just got even hotter. We cannot take this. I got darker. So did Zee and Rob-"

"I told you, call me Dick." He told them his identity earlier in the day, Artemis hitting him with annoyance. The two are best friends outside of the team.

"-sorry, Dick, Art, and Con, I'm pretty sure he can't get tanned or sunburnt, the sun is the root of his power, but Wally and Roy were literally burning. You know how gingers be like." Raquel said, putting a hand on her hip and waving the other as she spoke. Dick was behind her mimicking her movements. "Boy, I see you, you better stop copying me before I trash your behind."

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"It's my black mama genes coming out. And I do a damn lotta babysitting. And I'm practically raising my little cousins." She said, smirking.

"I'm going to watch tv. Not static, Conner. Like, legit tv." Artemis said, sitting on the couch, curling her legs underneath her. The blonde started flipping through channels until she came across one of her favorite shows. "My Big Fat American Gypsy Wedding! I love making fun of the girls on this show! Dick, circus brat, come over here and watch it with me. Like Friday's after school before we do our homework. Come on."

Dick and Artemis had a great relationship, outside of the team, at school. They, plus Barbara Gordon, are inseparable, unless they don't have a class together. Dick tried to hack the system so that he, Babs, and Artemis would all get a lot of the same classes. Their friendship was at the point where Dick could braid hair. Not just any braid, but all types. He can even braid his own. Back in the present, Artemis sat on the floor while Dick brought popcorn and sat on the couch behind her, taking her hair out of its confines. He started braiding as he read the name of the episode.

"Gypsy Jinxes and Wedding Hijinks." He nodded, "Cool. Let's watch." As they watched, the others came to the couch to watch. They come to the part where the groom's sister is bashing on his fiancé, the groom and his sister are not gypsies, saying that he was hypnotized by the gypsy and she cast a spell on him.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Um hello, bitch, I'm a gypsy and you don't see me casting spells all over the frikkin place. Who are you to say that gypsies even cast magic? Sure, there are gypsies that can do magic, but they are of another species of human. They are of the Homo-magi species. And not yours bitch. Not all gypsies are magicians! Yeah, some are, but not all. So you can just calm your flat tits."

Artemis leaned down to whisper in Wally's, who's head was on her lap because he was jealous of his girl and his bro's best friend relationship, ear, "Shit that's his gay tone. He starts to sound like a girl and then he takes action. He's probably going to find Rissa's, the chick who is all anti-gypsy, number. She's screwed."

"Zee, does he look like he is being hypnotized to you?" Dick asked. She shook her head no.

Conner looked around. "Did Roy disappear again?"

Wally nodded. "He did that before we came in."

* * *

The 19 year old girl was scrolling through her phone, looking for pictures to photoshop her new sister-in-law out of and put herself in instead when she heard a knock on the door. Rissa got up off the couch to open the door and to find an angry Richard Grayson-Wayne. Her eyes widened and her words came out stuttering. "You're Richard Grayson-Wayne! Best looking teen of 2011, according to People magazine!"

"I'm here to talk to you about gypsies. And your opinion on them." He said, walking into her small house.

"They are fucking sirens. One cast a spell on my brother and he married her in three weeks. She was a brunette bimbo. She even tried to choke me. And then her stupid sister hqad the audacity to stand up for her. Ugh!" Russia said, cringing.

"How do you even know that she cast a spell on him? Hypnotized him? Because gypsies stopped being able to cast magic in the nineteenth century. A wizard from that time said, 'No more magical gypsies." You forget; I'm a gypsy. So don't go around saying that gypsies are hypnotizing people. And so what is he proposed to her after only three weeks of dating. That isn't your problem. It's his. And if you want proof, I can call one of the magicians from the Justice League. I know people." He glared and promptly stepped out of the house, leaving Rissa in his wake. "Just tweet me if you want proof r_g_wayne." He slipped into a black limousine, glaring at her through the windows.


End file.
